


I Tell Them To Fuck Off

by ghostlygone



Series: Dark AU's [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Magic, Drinking, Evie Has Magic (Disney), Fake Character Death, Gang activity, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Multi, POV Outsider, Past Child Abuse, Revenge, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, United States of Auradon (Disney), all four are magical, like both ways, relationships and crime stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygone/pseuds/ghostlygone
Summary: The Isle of the Lost is literal hell. Any villain will tell you that. And the people - are they even people anymore? - who live there have adapted to survive. To thrive. So when a group of them are invited to Auradon, they are... interested to see what it's like. Especially when they created the Isle, and they're still considered the heroes. But when has a story ever been told right?Or, a weird, dark Descendants au
Relationships: Audrey/Ben (Disney: Descendants), Evie/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Jay (Disney), Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal (Disney), Gil/Harry Hook, Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Gil/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma, Jay/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Mal (Disney), Mal/Carlos de Vil
Series: Dark AU's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569445
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91
Collections: Supernatural Descendants





	1. After

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNINGS**  
> There will be mentions of past child abuse, rape/non-con, suicidal thoughts and violence. If you're not comfortable with any of them, please don't read it. Also, before you read please check the tags and make sure you're comfortable with them as I may have forgotten to mention them above.
> 
> Also none of the things I say in here that aren't obvious in the movies are NOT part of the Descendants series. They are simply made up by me as I write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: First of all, I'm so sorry for not updating this recently. I haven't had much inspiration. I'm just editing everything or now, but there should be an update on the way. Hope you enjoy!

Bodies littered the streets, blood painting the city; the smell of rotting flesh hung in the air, mingling with the smoking remains of buildings. The Castle was gone, the first target of the destroyers, the school collapsed in on itself. It had been like this for weeks, and it was beautiful.

The dragon flew over the ruins, breathing in the scent. It was perfect: the blood, the destruction, the death. Now they understood what they had done, what they had sentenced the Villains to. She sent a burst of blue flame into the air, lighting up the night sky. The light was bright, bright enough that she could see the monster in the water, using their tentacles to pull the remaining ships to their deaths. Nobody was escaping.

She landed carefully on the prison - the only standing building left. The Royals were locked up in here somewhere, chained so they could see the destruction of their kingdom. She couldn't wait to tear them limb from limb.

The only movements were that of destruction. Blue mist choking a man, a knife being plunged into a neck, hands tearing apart a wound.

She was proud of these humans. They had made their path through the world by carving it into those that tried to stop them. They had their own laws now, or they would. No one would ever try to tame the most wild of beasts again.

Revenge.

Greed.

Anger.

Hunger.

Love. Or some sick, twisted version of it anyway.

This was the only way to be free. The only way. (And no, maybe they didn't bother looking for other ways.)

It was too late for a different plan now, but who cares. All this blood, this death, this destruction? It was worth it. Definitely.


	2. Slightly Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Isle. Here you can bring up your children to be murderers, just like you! But wait! There's more! On the Isle, you can:  
> Kill  
> Get Killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First actual chapter up! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNINGS: Graphic depictions of violence, implied rape/non-con, mentioned murder and blood.

She races through the streets, hurtling over fences and pushing through the crowds of people. They move out of her way, knowing that if they stand between her and her destination they will get seriously injured. Her gang is well known for carrying at knives at all times, and for using them often. It also helps that she was well known on the Isle of the Lost before her gang became...famous, what with her being Maleficent's runaway daughter and one of the few children who managed to get past the age of ten. Villains, however well-known they were, only had use for the very best. And each villain had a unique test to see if their child was fit for their use.

They are always tested before the age of ten, as it is well known (among the Wicked) that that is the age villain kids began their serious training: how to kill (the more advanced ways obviously, everyone knows the basic moves by the age of four), planning murderous schemes, who to make allies with. If they manage to pass, and they rarely do, they would be under their parent's control until they one day took over, whether by design of the parent, or the child murdering them. The more likely result however, is that they will fail. And the punishment for that is death, most likely by their parent's unmerciful hands. If they are lucky, it will be quick, maybe they will break the child's neck or slit their throat.

If they are not lucky, it will be drawn out, a fatal wound leaving them to bleed out or a suffocation that the parent draws out for fun, maybe over a couple of days, a week. The only way to escape the test is by running away. It is rarely successful, as the island is small and people are easily bribed to catch them - all it took was a quick chat, flipping a knife a couple of times, a few threats if they were uncooperative, she should know, she had done plenty enough. If you are caught, you are dead. The person who caught them would do the honours, breaking the neck with their bare hands, which made a lovely choking sound with a nice sharp crack, or a knife twisting in the gut, a squelching noise with a little gurgling choke, maybe a crack or two if you got the ribs. Only one in ten of the runaway children get away, and only one in five of those will survive for longer than a couple of weeks. It is a shame really, it doesn't leave many opponents for her gang, and god how she loves a good knife fight.

(Up and down, round and round)

In her hands she holds a loaf of bread that, even though it is covered in mould, it has no visible maggots or flies, meaning it is probably the best she is going to get this month. The barges come every two weeks on Sunday, at sunrise. On Saturday evening, the docks will be cramped with the many gangs of people that are hanging around. They will be waiting for the three barges, ones that hold the leftovers of the most high-and-mighty citizens of the United States of Auradon. They are usually packed to the brim with slightly stale food from Auradon, covered in flies and maggots, and old pieces of junk, planks of wood, sheets of metal. Where they are in the world means that it is the perfect movie-like weather all year round - hot in the summer, snowing in the winter. Auradon is the perfect little-girl fantasy, which means they often forget what is just off their perfect shores.

The Isle was cursed by the Fairy Godmother, the same one who found Cinderella her prince. The Fairy Godmother had placed a barrier around the Island, not letting anything or anyone out or in, although there were rumours that someone had opened a hole in the barrier a couple of years back (not that it was anybody's business, but it was the result of her and her gang mates project that had blown that hole). The Godmother had also magicked up a permanent grey cloud that covered the whole Isle, giving it the dark shadow that made it seem so foreboding. The hot, humid air was also a thing that was created by the Fairy. She supposed it was a small punishment from the Godmother, such as the Isle was the punishment from the king, as it made the whole Isle stink with the smells of rotten food and piss and shit and the vomit that followed eating too much bad food at once.

Her pursuers are gaining on her, although she knows that they will never catch her. She had, after all, been running since she was nine, along with the other three members of her gang. They are known as the most dangerous gang on the Isle, including the gangs made up of the adult villains. She, Mal, was the unofficial leader of the gang and was probably the blood thirstiest person on the Isle. She planned out all their schemes, always placing herself in the middle of the fights. She wasn't being nice and trying to keep the rest of her gang out of danger, no. She would do that for no one. She was putting herself there because she loved blood. The feel of it, the look of it - the way it shines in the dim light, the way it spurts out of wounds, the way it feels as she draws with it.

(Up and down, round and round)

The way it looks when her gang is covered in it, how they look so fucking hot and how she knows they have killed for her and suddenly its the only thing that matters, that they killed for _her_. The smell of it - the sharp metallic smell that just smells amazing when she's high off the adrenaline, the taste of it - the way it just slips down her throat when she stabs and slashes and it gets everywhere.

(Up and down, round and round)

Evie, who is the Evil Queen's daughter, is the designer of all their things, from clothes, to living arrangements. Evie loves fights, loves the noises people make as they're injured. The sharp intake of breath as she rams into them, the wet gurgle as she elegantly pulls the knife from their chest, the choking sound as she places her hands around their neck, tighter, tighter, tighter.

(Up and down, round and round)

Carlos is the son of Cruella De Vil and is insanely smart, he is able to build anything out of anything. He had created the machine that had broken the barrier and he is currently working on a more powerful one, which will hopefully bring down the whole thing. It is fire and electricity that fascinates him - the way the flame flickers as he blows on it softly, the way it spreads as he holds a match to the house, the way everything in it turns black and crumbles to dust.

(Up and down, round and round)

The last member was Jay, who is son of Jafar. He is a professional at stealing and is regularly the one to get things off of the barges. The thing that interests him is the human body. The way the heart beats until all the blood is gone, the way the body starts to stiffen up after a couple of hours, the way some of it still functions even when the heart has given up, the way it turns green, then purple, then black.

(Up and down, round and round)

They call themselves the VK's, and are known for their tight leather outfits and the way you rarely see one of them without another nearby. The tight leather outfits were Evie's idea. She had designed them so they had lots of small details and were incredibly tightfitting. They are easy to conceal weapons in, they are stylish and they are something you would expect a biker gang to wear, but if you look closely you can tell that they are hard to remove, meaning it significantly lowers their chances of getting grabbed by one of the 'Zugzwangs', villains who have given up and now just wander the streets, doing petty crime and satisfying their fucked desires with the younger, more unassuming villains.

She bends low, ducking under the fence and grabbing a rock on her way back up. As she straightens up, she throws the rock at the sign above her. It swings round, pulling up a metal gate to her left which she runs into, sprinting up the stairs and into the warehouse.

"Hey! Shitheads! I got some food!" At that, three blurs spring at her, almost knocking her off her feet. Luckily she is used to this reaction. It is the rest of the VK's, starving as usual. It's lucky she had even managed to get anything, all the gangs had been fighting over the rest. She had seen the Sea Three - Uma, Gil and Harry, and the Magiques - Villains who still retained some of their powers. It was hard to find a Villain with even a hint of power anymore, as the barrier stopped any magic being used. Luckily it didn't stop injuring or killing. The most well known villains who held onto a slice of their powers were Hades and Dr. Facilier. The least known villains with powers are the VK's themselves. They had gotten a spark of it when they managed to break a hole in the barrier. They had figured out how to use it and what their specialities are, through trial and error. Lots of error. Error that cost some people their lives, but why should they care?

(Up and down, round and round)

Mal is the best at the dark spells, the ones that torture souls, that kill hope, that break a person. Evie is the best at potions, being able to mix them with ease and create them from thin air. There had also been incidents where Evie accidently turned chairs into animals, not that anyone was complaining - it was all food, whatever it was. Jay can apparently grant wishes and he had read their minds on occasion (they didn't need anybody knowing what he read, it was quite...personal?...explicit?). Carlos is the best at healing, and they are pretty sure he can heal anything. Jay had come back from the docks one day with half his face completely smashed in, apparently Mother Gothel had done it using some acid she had found, before some Zugzwangs beat him up while he was blinded. Luckily Mal and Evie had tortured them the next day, saving their reputation. Amazingly, Carlos had managed to get it back to its usual appearance in less than an hour. Mal was pretty sure that was impossible, whereas Evie wanted to test its limits.

Evie had taken to bringing in Zugzwangs just for them to beat up, and for her to see if Carlos could heal it. He had managed to heal all of them so far, and Mal had wiped their memories, filling the time with fake memories of them being tortured: nails being hammered so deep into their flesh that it came out the other side, bones being broken until there is no bone left to crack, heads being crushed so much that they can feel their skulls bending, bending, bending until CRACK! They're broken. Mouths screaming with so much agony and pain and so deafeningly loud. Evie likes to give them potions before they send them on their way. The potions break every bone in their body and heal it over and over until they can't breathe for pain. It isn't meant to kill them, just instil fear into the villains so nobody tried to take the VK's place on the throne, though what were they supposed to do if some of them died?

(Up and down, round and round)

Laughing at her gang, Mal throws herself into the fight, scratching and biting and kicking and punching. And afterwards, if someone asks who pulled out the first knife? Well, she doesn't know anything about that.

(But the blood)

(The blood from where she got Carlos)

(It is beautiful)

(So red and shiny)

(Up and down, round and round)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a pattern to the '(Up and down, round and round)' part. Tell me if you think you know what it is!
> 
> The sort-of facts about the body are true. After the heart stops beating, the skin cells work for around 24 hours after and the body starts to stiffen after 2-6 hours. (It's also very awkward when your sister sees you've been searching about dead bodies)
> 
> Zugzwang is an actual word, it means: a situation in which the obligation to make a move in one's turn is a serious, often decisive, disadvantage.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave your opinions and constructive criticism!


	3. Not a Chapter

Hey guys,

Sorry I haven't been updating recently. I've lost a lot of motivation and my mental health isn't too good right now. I'm still trying to write, but I don't think I'll have another chapter up for a while. Thank you to everyone who's been reading this so far, and have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
